A Defintition of Courage
by SilverOnyx91
Summary: Citrineshine: Grandaughter of Firestar. member of ThunderClan. Dream Warrior. READ,READ,READ, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW. flame or not REVIEW NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **do not own warriors, do not sue

**Definition of Courage**

**By SilverOnyx91**

ThunderClan

**Leader:** Graystar

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafwind

**Warriors:**

Cloudtail- a longhaired white tom

Whitefur- white she-cat

Spiderleaf- brown tom

Apprentice: Sweetpaw 

Rainsong- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mosspelt- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprientices: Bluepaw and Diamondpaw 

Burningbranch- light ginger tabby with blue eyes

Apprentice: Surepaw 

Citrineshine- flame colored she-cat with white front paws and green eyes

**Queens**:

Squirrelflight: flame colored she-cat (daughter of Firestar)

Willowcloud: gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Sandstorm: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greatstep: very large black tom with amber eyes

Spottedstump: tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Citrineshine's limbs ached, her chest felt as if it were about to collapse upon itself, the whole of her stung unbearably. A gray tom flung at her, claws extended and gleaming teeth bared. CitrineShine raised her own claws to counter the attack. The tom's superior size overpowered her so CitrineShine was knocked to the ground.

"Do you feel death?" the gray tom hissed in her ear "do you feel it?"

CitrineShine did feel death she felt the world slipping away from her. Now it was if she was just watching the scene from a far distance away. She wasn't here at all anymore.

_How did I get here? How did all this happen?_ Citrineshine would personally say that it started the night that Spottedleaf told her of her fate. On the contrary the Thunder Clan medicine cat, Leafwind would say her fate was set the night of Citrineshine's warrior ceremony, the night Graystar granted her the warrior name Citrineshine.

As Citrineshine's consciousness faded she sighed and remembered that day.

Thunder roared in the sky and rain poured down. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rolled after it. Citrinepaw stood at Highstone with her mentor Brambleclaw and leader Graystar.

"I believe that the apprentice has showed much courage, do you agree Brambleclaw." Graystar snapped his head to Citrinepaw's mentor, Brambleclaw.

"She preformed all her duties like a Warrior." When Brambleclaw made the statement Citrinepaw's heart swelled with so many emotions that it was impossible to disentangle them.

"Very well." Graystar said before calling out to the rest of the clan below them "I, Graystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down onto this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Graystar turned to Citrinepaw "Citrinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your very life?"

Citrinepaw's fiery fur stood at end. This was the moment that she had been waiting for her entire life. Citrinepaw wanted to stay here, at this moment for her whole life. She shivered with excitement.

"Citrinepaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan at the cost of your life?" boomed Graystar again.

"Yes. Of course I would." The skin under Citrinepaw's orange fur grew hot.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior name, Citrinepaw, you will now be known as Citrineshine, StarClan honors your bravery and courage."

Bravery and courage. To Citrineshine these words had the same meaning. She was slightly confused by the statement but did not question her leader's judgment. He was much wiser than her. He was also bonded with StarClan in such a way that no warrior would understand.

"Citrineshine! Citrineshine! Citrineshine!" chanted the crowd of cats below her. Citrineshine's eyes sparked with glee, even though her coat was soaked with cold rain she never felt warmer. As she sprung down from Highrock she wanted to thank her clan but she couldn't. Citrineshine would not be able to speak now until morning. Until then she will have to keep virgil over the camp alone and by herself.

Citrineshine lay down by Highrock and scanned the camp with her jade eyes. The cats had broken up from one big group into smaller ones. They were all bickering amongst themselves in the shelters of the trees. Citrineshine scooted closer to Highstone to get out of the rain and spotted her mother, Squirrelflight walking towards her. Not a word came from her mother for Squirrelflight's gaze said all. She was proud of her daughter.

Squirrelflight was the daughter of Firestar. She was the one to lead the clan away from the Twolegs so many moons ago. Squirrelflight had told Citrineshine stories of those times. At a day when there were four Clans in the forest instead of three. The fourth was WindClan a clan that lived on the moorland. They had sacrificed themselves to save the rest of the clans in the second battle with BloodClan.

Squirrelflight looked down upon her kin and gave Citrineshine a soft lick over the ear. As Squirrelflight walked away Citrineshine savored the feeling. Her mother was proud of her kin.

More rain poured down Citrineshine snuggled a little bit closer to Highstone. All of the cats had gone to sleep now. She was alone. Citrineshine began to regret that she hadn't waited like Brambleclaw told her to become a Warrior.

Citrineshine saw wild flash of light before her. Her consciousness slipped away and the new warrior fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Citrineshine blinked open her eyes. She was no longer at the ThunderClan camp but she was at a strange place. Four big oak trees surrounded her. In the center of these trees stood a huge rock. CitrineShine blinked again, trying to clear her head.

Citrineshine looked at the rock again, a flame colored cat stood atop the rock. Citrineshine jumped to her paws, every muscle was ready and tense in case the alien cat dared to attack her. The cat didn't move, he stood at the rock with a tranquil gaze in his eyes.

"Speak. What is your name?" Citrineshine spat and flattened her ears on her head.

Just at that moment cats of all shapes and sizes drifted out of the bushes. Citrineshine clenched her teeth. Even though she was outnumbered she would fight to the death. These cats however showed no shine of hostility, for only wisdom and content sparkled in their eyes. Citrineshine hesitantly sheathed her claws and raised her ears.

A blue gray cat stepped out of the crowd and leaped on the rock next to the ginger cat. "Welcome to StarClan Citrineshine." The cat said. "I am Bluestar, a former leader of ThunderClan."

Citrineshine dipped her head all signs of aggressiveness gone.

"And I am Firestar, also a former leader." Said the ginger cat. Firestar? That was the name of Citrineshine's grandfather. The brave cat that fought off the evil BloodClan and saved the whole forest from a pack of dogs. Citrineshine bowed her head even lower to him.

When she looked up she was shocked to see another cat had snuck up beside her and was staring down at her. This cat was white with yellow eyes. He was almost as large as the recently retired elder Greatstep.

"Go, stand beside your leaders." He whispered in her ear.

Citrineshine was shocked of how such a big cat could have snuck up on her like that but then she remembered that this was StarClan. Citrineshine obeyed the large cat.

She jumped up onto the rock and almost slipped down. When Citrineshine made it to the top she felt almost dizzy on it. The stone was huge. Citrineshine could see all of the cats that stood under the rock.

"Now Citrineshine," Bluestar spoke "our clan is in great danger now. This is why we have called a cat from ThunderClan to fight alongside us."

"But during my first night as a Warrior, I am supposed to keep virgil over the camp." Said Citrineshine remembering where she was supposed to be in ThunderClan.

Bluestar laughed "Citrineshine, you were never meant to have your destiny be with ThunderClan. You always had a different fate. Your destiny lies with StarClan now." Citineshine stayed silent as Bluestar continued "The cats of StarClan are in great danger. Tigerstar has assembled a clan of cats and is threatening to take over StarClan if we don't join him."

"But I thought that Tigerstar wouldn't be able to go to StarClan because of his treachery in the forest." Said Citrineshine, remembering the tales that Sandstorm told her.

"He never joined StarClan but he came here. And I am afraid that if we don't do something Tigerstar will rule." Said Firestar with a tone of aggravation in his voice.

"I know your head must be spinning with questions right now Citrineshine but I will only allow you to ask one, for our time runs short." Bluestar said.

Citrineshine thought for a long moment before saying. "What if I died here, I mean a violent death, like if another cat killed you, what would happen?"

Bluestar lowered her head so she was eye to eye with Citrineshine before answering. "If you die from a violent death you won't come back."

Citrineshine closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She found herself sitting in Leafwind's den. Her den was made from inside of a hollowed out tree stump. Citrineshine looked over by the Highstone. The side that she was crouching at during her virgil was black. Citrineshine stood up and walked outside of the den. The sun was stetting and the camp was busy with the sound of meowing cats. It would have been just like any other evening except for that of Citrineshine's strange dream with StarClan.

Citrineshine took a mouse from the fresh kill pile and ate it alone, pondering about the recent events that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warriors, didn't own it during the last chapter the chapter before that or the next whatever chapters. During this whole story I will never own warriors so you can't sue me. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA

In one final attempt Citrineshine pushed off the gray tom. This maneuver alone took away much of her power. Now she felt like a hollow shell, her strength had abandoned her.

The gray cat let Citrineshine get halfway to her feet. Citrineshine was almost fully standing when she felt a huge paw whack the side of her head. The blow rattled her consciousness. She blinked and shook her head and heard the gray laughing at her. The gray batted her on the side of the head again but Citrineshine barely felt it. She was too dizzy to fight back.

The wounds laid on her earlier in the battle were gushing scarlet. More memories flooded Citrineshine's mind as the tom released yet another blow upon her.

"Citrineshine, you should be in my den." said Leafwind when she caught Citrineshine eating the mouse near the edge of the camp.

"I'm fine Leafwind." said Citrineshine.

"I beg to differ. You were hit by a bolt of lightning last night Citrineshine."

"Really?"

"Yes." said Leafwindso quietly that Citrineshine could barely hear the Medicine Cat.

A long moment passed as both of the cats stared at each other. "I'm fine Leafwind you don't need to worry about me." When Leafwind didn't answer Citrineshine decided to change the subject. "How are Willowcloud's kits doing?"

"Fine." answered Leafwind she stared at the young warrior once again before returning to her den.

Citrineshine ate the rest of the mouse quickly. She licked her paw then cleaned her face. The taste of mouse still lingered in her mouth when she looked up to see Rainsong approaching her. Citrineshine dipped her head in respect for the older warrior.

"Citrineshine, I'm taking Burningbranch and Spiderleaf on a hunting patrol. would you like to join us?"

Citrineshine licked her paw one final time "Of course I'll come." She answered

"Great, we're leaving right now." Said Rainsong.

Citrineshine followed him out of the brambles that concealed the camp to meet Burningbranch and Spiderleaf.

The Patrol set off. The forest was full of prey today. Citrineshine could smell different birds and rodents all around her. Immediately she caught sight of a vole. She dropped into a hunting crouch. One of her paws crunched on a twig. Citrineshine looked down at the branch then back at the vole that was scurrying away into the grass. In hot pursuit Citrineshine sprinted after the vole. She sprung, but when she landed her front claws raked the grasses beneath.

Citrineshine groaned then shook herself off looking for more prey. She trotted through the forest. The forest looked so much different to her today. Today She was going through it as a Warrior, not an apprentice. She breathed in the fresh air then shivered. The air was tainted with ShadowClan scent. Citrineshine opened her mouth to pinpoint where the scent was coming from.

She followed the scent to the ShadowClan border. Citrineshine looked across the border. _What would ShadowClan be doing in ThunderClan territory_? It was the beginning of Greenleaf and neither prey nor water was scarce. Citrineshine began to look for Burningbranch who was hunting near her. She ran into Spiderleaf instead.

"Hi Citrineshine is anything the matter." said Spiderleaf.

"Yes." Citrineshine almost shouted. "I scented ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan here?" Spiderleaf looked around as if there was ShadowClan Warriors hiding in the bushes. "You can go report this to Graystar. I will stay here and look for more of ShadowClan and catch a mouse or two while I'm at it."

Citrineshine nodded and ran back to camp. She reached the ThunderClan camp panting. Citrineshine spotted Graystar near the nursery talking to Bluepaw. As Citrineshine approached she heard Graystar was actually disciplining the apprentice.

"Bluepaw, how many times do Mosspelt and I have to tell you to feed the elders first before eating your share? You will feed the elders before you finish that." Graystar prodded a squirrel with his paw. "Go, now."

As Bluepaw walked away Graystar turned to Citrineshine. "Why aren't you on patrol?"

"ShadowClan has been scented in our territory." said Citrineshine meeting the leader's eyes. "Spiderleaf is by the border still investigating."

"Thank you Citrineshine." Graystar summoned Brambleclaw. "take one or two other Warriors to join Spiderleaf near the border."

Graystar and Brambleclaw both left Citrineshine.

"ShadowClan's causing trouble again, huh." Citrineshine turned to see Greatstep. "They have always been troublemakers. Have you heard the time when Tigerstar brought the whole forest to its knees? That was back before we moved here. I still don't understand why Brambleclaw hasn't joined the elders yet."

As Greatstep rambled on Citrineshine recalled the reason why Brambleclaw hadn't joined the elders. Brambleclaw was deputy, therefore his rank allowed him to still remain a warrior. Brambleclaw wouldn't have wanted to retire anyway.

"… So that's how Firestar killed Scourge." Concluded Greatstep.

"Yes thank you for the story Greatstep." Citrineshine bowed her head.

"Anytime Citrineshine." The elder touched Citrineshine's nose and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own warriors what a surprise

That night Citrineshine found herself on the grounds of StarClan again. She blinked open her eyes and saw cats surrounding her. Citrineshine blinked sleep from her eyes and got to her feet sleepily

She looked again and realized that the cats weren't watching her. They were facing the stone in the middle of the clearing.

Citrineshine meowed softly to the cat beside her "Why are we doing this?"

"Waiting for Starstream." The cat mumbled without looking at her.

Citrineshine faced the rock that was glazed with pale moonlight. She saw a glint of silver flicker from the rock. Then she appeared. She was the most beautiful she-cat Citrineshine had ever seen. Her fur was the color of liquid silver and shined like a star in the moonlight. Her sparkling sapphire eyes only added to the beauty of her silver coat. Every move that this cat made was elegant and royal. She was a wonder.

"Cats of StarClan," The silver cat's beautiful voice echoed through the crowd. "You are aware of the fact that Tigerstar has taken control on the outskirts of the forest. You know that this leaves us no other choices but to run or fight. And as noble members of StarClan we are not allowed to run from any threat. For the safety of our clan and the clans of the forest below we must fight." Citrineshine heard meows of agreement through the crowd of cats. "But too accomplish this battle we had to call someone from the forest below. Citrineshine step to the great rock."

Suddenly there seemed to be hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at Citrineshine. The young cat got to her feet and padded through the crowd. She hopped up onto the great rock.

"Now, members of StarClan do you agree to accept this forest dweller as part of your clan?"

Citrineshine heard meows of agreement in the crowd and Starstream touched her nose.

The next thing that Citrineshine knew is that she was in the warriors den next to the warm bodies of her fellow ThunderClan warriors

**Sorry for the confusion about the plot. It's basically a story that takes place in the way future, following the New Prophecy. The clans are in their new home and stuff. WindClan sacrificed themselves in a second battle with bloodclan don't ask me for details Citrineshine is looking back to the current events that led up to the moment where she is fighting the gray tom. At the moment of the fight with the gray Citrineshine is fighting with StarClan. Future chapters will make the plot clearer for you hopefully**

**S.Onyx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **don't own Warriors

Citrineshine had to tell someone about what StarClan had chosen her to do. She needed guidance from some cat. She found her paws padding towards Leafwind's den. She slipped into the hollow of the tree and saw Leafwind counting her herbs.

"Leafwind." meowed Citrineshine, "I have something to tell you that you might be able to help me with."

"Yes Citrineshine." The medicine cat looked at her with a gentle gaze.

Citrineshine suddenly felt unsure of herself. "I-I have a sore paw." She lied.

"Let me see." Leafwind examined her supposedly sore front paw. She chewed some herbs to put on the paw then gave Citrineshine some poppy seeds. "If that doesn't help comeback and I'll give you more poppy seeds." said the medicine cat.

Once she was out of Leafwind's den Citrineshine whipped off the herbs on the ground. She didn't know why she wouldn't tell Leafwind the truth. Or why she would lie to the wise gentle medicine cat. Citrineshine was now scolding herself for not telling the medicine cat.

There was one other cat to go to that was bonded with StarClan, Graystar. Citrineshine walked slowly to Graystar's den.

"Hey Citrineshine" Citrineshine spun around to see the senior warrior Cloudtail. "I need you to go on a patrol with Mosspelt and me. We need to patrol the ShadowClan border."

"Yes Cloudtail, I'll come." Citrineshine said with a half sigh. Would she ever be able to tell anyone about her dreams?

By the time Citrineshine got back from the patrol it was almost twilight. She loped to Graystar's den. She skidded to a halt in font of the entrance.

"Who's there?" Graystar's old voice came from inside the den.

"It's Citrineshine."

"You may enter."

Citrineshine stepped into the den and saw her leader. She realized at once that her leader's coat was unkempt and his eyes were wandering.

"Is anything wrong Graystar?"

"Nothing is wrong" said Graystar, his gaze never focusing on Citrineshine.

Citrineshine took a deep breath and let it out. She began to tell Graystar about her dreams with StarClan. All through her monologue the gray cat kept on nodding his head and listening.

"What do you think?" Citrineshine said when she finished.

"Have you consulted Leafwind yet about this?" Graystar said, still not looking at her.

"I was going to but I decided otherwise." said Citrineshine, looking at the ground.

"Maybe StarClan does have a different destiny for you. You must find what they are trying to tell you." Graystar paused before continuing. "You said that the silver cat, what was her name again? Starstream? Told you about how Tigerstar was going to wipe out StarClan and she needed to bring another cat into the battle. You are the chosen cat to enter the battle and fight for StarClan.

"Citrineshine you must follow your destiny, and it isn't here with ThunderClan. It is up there, with StarClan. They have their reasons. You need not to question StarClan, only believe that they will guide you. If you trust me… If you trust them. They will lead you in the right direction. Close your eyes and listen."

"Thank you." Citrineshine bowed her head in great respect for Graystar.

_Mouse brain!_ Citrineshine thought to herself. She realized that she had been so stupid not to distinguish the obvious. And Graystar didn't even have the dreams that she had, and he was still able to pick out what she couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **blah blah don't own warriors

How Citrineshine wished she had told Leafwind about her dream and not Graystar. Graystar said to fight. Leafwind might have told her to make peace and use fighting only as a last resort.

The gray cat hit her again. Citrineshine didn't care anymore she was waiting until morning when she would wake up and all this would be gone. Another blow hit her head, stinging the side of her face and numbing her brain.

'…StarClan honors your bravery and courage…' She suddenly remembered the words. What did courage mean? Was Graystar foreshadowing Citrineshine's future? Citrineshine closed her eyes and braced herself for another blow from the tom. It didn't happen. She opened her eyes again. She felt a hard thump delivered to her.

The gray cat jumped at her. Sharp claws dug into Citrineshine's side. She didn't care any more now. Citrineshine let her body go limp awaiting the death blow that would knock her out of StarClan forever.

Citrineshine once again found herself in the middle of the four oaks. She franticly looked around for the wise Bluestar or the brave Firestar. They weren't there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called. Citrineshine heard something sprinting through the forest. It must be Bluestar or Firestar. She was wrong, for Starstream came running out of the bushes panting. "Starstream?!"

"I'm sorry that the other cats couldn't come, they had other things to do." The way the StarClan leader said it made Citrineshine worry. "That won't matter tonight. We need to begin your training."

"Training? I am already a warrior."

"Of course you are and I never said you weren't. But if you are to join us in battle you must learn to fight like a Warrior from StarClan. Now attack me."

Citrineshine was taken aback by the statement. Starstream was treating her like an apprentice. Citrineshine sprung and faked an attack to the right. Starstream jumped to the left, just as Citrineshine had planned. She did a mid-air turn and extended her paws, claws sheathed of course.

Then it happened like lightning. With all the grace and beauty as a shooting star. A heavy paw knocked Citrineshine off balance and she fell to the ground. Citrineshine struggled to her feet and attacked again, this time she kept her paws on the ground.

Starstream ducked her attacks and launched an aerial at the young Warrior. Citrineshine tried to find a way to knock the silver cat off balance her paw struck fur but it was too late. Starstream was on top of her. Citrineshine struggled under the strong grip but she already knew that the leader had beaten her.

"Your reactions are much to slow and you barely have any counter attack skill. Also you must be smart, you must predict you opponent's next move before they make it. You are also to predicable try something different that what you have been taught by your mentor Brambleclaw." said Starstream after getting off of Citrineshine. "now attack me again."

Citrineshine flung herself at Starsteam again with more agility than ever. The leader dodged to the right making Citrineshine skid across the dirt. She flipped around and saw Starstream running towards her. With one swipe of her paw Citrineshine made Starsteam dodge the attack, exposing herself to an attack for a second. A second was all Citrineshine needed to knock the leader off balance. Citrineshine took the opportunity to knock Starsteam to the ground. The leader knocked her off and once again Starstream was standing over Citrineshine.

"That was better. Now try again."

Citrineshine attacked with more agility then ever. This time she relied on speed and not strength. She was fast and accurate with every swipe. Starstream was not expecting such speed from the small Warrior, she was just like Firestar, who was never the biggest cat in the clan but used his gift of speed to win many battles. Starstream still ended up on top of Citrineshine though.

"Very good. Now try one more time."

Citrineshine attacked again using a combination of speed and strength. She was the victor this time, but concluded that Starstream let her win. Citrineshine got off of the leader.

"Much much better."

"You let me win." Citrineshine exclaimed.

"What if I did, what would you do then? Anyway, I hope that your skills will achieve past mine by the time of the battle."

"I don't think that I will ever go past your skills Starstream. You're so good, may I dare say even better than I have seen Graystar fight."

"I am grateful for the complement, but there are much better Warriors than I am. My deputy Silentstep is proof of that. Anyway, be prepared. Any night now Tigerstar will attack." Starstream touched Citrineshine's nose. "It is time for you to go now."

When Citrineshine awoke the sky was still dark. She snuggled up in her den but she couldn't get to sleep. So Citrineshine walked out of the warriors den and into the clearing. The moon was still high in the sky.

Citrineshine heard mumbling outside the entrance of the camp. She crawled towards the mumbling until she was halfway out the entrance. She saw to dark shapes of cats which she realized were Brambleclaw and Graystar. Citrineshine knew that she shouldn't be eavesdropping on them but she stayed anyway.

"I can't be leader anymore Brambleclaw, I'm too old." Graystar said.

"What are you saying Graystar, you are leader and have been granted nine lives from StarClan."

"StarClan only granted me the nine lives, not the opportunity to be eternally young. I can't do it anymore."

"Graystar! Stop this I cannot uphold the leader position for I am almost as old as you. I demand that you stop. What are you thinking?" Brambleclaw calmed down. "How many lives do you have left?"

Graystar whispered something in the deputy's ear. Citrineshine assumed that whatever the leader was saying was not good. Could Graystar really be on his last life?

Citrineshine slipped back into the camp and went to her bed in the warriors den. She the realized how many of the Warriors she lay next to were so close to retirement: Rainsong, Spiderleaf, Squirrelflight, Whitefur, Cloudtail. That was more than half of the clan. Citrineshine was very worried. What would happen when these cats retired, leaving only Citrineshine and a couple other Warriors to run the camp.

Citrineshine must help speed up the apprentices' training. She planned out to stay close to Mosspelt or Burningbranch and help mentor the apprentices. She would work on it.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. If you haven't gets down on hands and knees **Please Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **of course I don't own Warriors

So it went on for almost a moon. Citrineshine trained at night with StarClan and in the day she helped train apprentices. She had become Diamondpaw's part time mentor. The little she-cat was always curios, but not to the point of recklessness. Citrineshine enjoyed the company of Diamondpaw.

Bluepaw was a different story. He was wild and unruly. If there was anything that could go wrong with anything Bluepaw would find it and bring it out. He was always making stupid decisions that would have killed him if Mosspelt wasn't there to save his fur.

Citrineshine grew extremely tired over the past days. She couldn't get comfortable to fall asleep for a nap and every night her dreams were crowded with StarClan.

"Now attack me again Diamondpaw." Citrineshine and Mosspelt were in the training area of the forest. They were mentoring the two apprentices at that moment.

Diamondpaw, who was panting heavily, jumped at Citrineshine again. Citrineshine easily stepped away. She calculated that Diamondpaw would snap around and swipe at Citrineshine's shoulders. She was correct. Citrineshine dodged the attack and head-butted Diamondpaw's side


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Warriors come on not like anybody does

Citrineshine crawled into a hollowed out log. It smelled faintly of ShadowClan, she would report this to Burningbranch immediately after the battle with StarClan. Graystar was too confused now to be able to do anything.

Citrineshine curled up in the log. Her belly fur was soaked with the dirty water that lay at the bottom at the log. She was supposed to be hunting right now with Rainsong and Whitefur. Citrineshine would catch a couple mice on the way back to not make the other two cats suspicious. Citrineshine closed her eyes as sleep over took her.

Cats surrounded her from all sides, the clearing was more crowded than ever the Cats were all talking at once so it was impossible to hear. Citrineshine pushed her way through the crowd to which she thought was the tree to meet Bluestar and Firestar at. When she saw that neither of them was at this tree Citrineshine shoved her way to the tree next to it.

There she saw Bluestar and Firestar standing next to it. "Glad you could make it." Firestar said and gave Citrineshine a friendly lick.

A yowl silenced the quibbling crowd of cats. "Cats of StarClan be silent. Tigerstar will be arriving any…"

"Moment." A deep meow finished Starstream's sentence.

"Who said that? Speak up."

A dark brown tabby tom melted out of the bushes. The crowd of cats broke apart from where he stepped. Citrineshine couldn't see any more of the cat besides his color. Citrineshine carefully shoved her way through the crowd, she was nearly at the front when she saw Starstream's ears flattened against her head. Citrineshine swore that she saw the leader's blue eyes flash to a red orange.

"You are not welcome here Tigerstar. We will never give over the forest to you." Starstream hissed

"Very well." Tigerstar also flattened his ears.

With a flick of Tigerstar's tail an army of other cats drifted from the bushes. They were stronger and leaner than the cats of StarClan. They were all shades of gray or black. There were no brown, orange or white cats to be seen.

"I will give you one last chance to surrender your clan Starstream." When Starstream stayed silent Tigerstar shouted "Attack."

The clearing erupted to the sound of battle. Citrineshine was knocked on her side by a light grey she-cat. She jumped to her feet and flung herself at the cat. The cat was fast she dodged Citrineshine's attack but not her claw that struck across the she-cat's face. The cat yowled in pain.

The she-cat jumped at Citrineshine again but with a skilled paw she flipped the other cat over. Citrineshine dug her claws deep into the grey cat's belly fur and sent the cat into the bushes.

Before Citrineshine could savor her victory another cat attacked her from the back. The cat scored its teeth deep into Citrineshine's shoulder. Citrineshine yowled in pain and struggled under the cat's deadly grasp.

Then she felt the weight being lifted off of her. She turned around and saw Bluestar. Bluestar jumped on top of the cat dug her teeth in the cat's throat. The opposing cat died instantly, he felt no pain. Bluestar withdrew her shining teeth from the cat's fur.

Citrineshine gave a small hint of a nod before jumping away into the heat of battle. She looked around and saw two gray cats tackling a black and white. Citrineshine sprinted towards the cats and flew herself at them like all the power of StarClan was racing beside her. Citrineshine knocked off one of the cats from the cat.

They fought together in a fury of teeth and claws. Citrineshine dug her claws into the cats shoulder spilling blood from it. She had her other claw on the cats other shoulder digging deep into it.

The opposing cat jabbed his teeth into the side of Citrineshine's neck. The cat twisted his head making Citrineshine loosen her grip on the cat's shoulder. They both dropped to the ground in a quarrelling fight. Citrineshine ripped most of the fur from the cat's shoulders. With one more clawed swipe from Citrineshine the cat scurried into the bushes.

"Thank you" said the little cat and looked up at her. Citrineshine's heart melted when she realized this cat was only an apprentice. But this was no time for pity she must fight.

Citrineshine jumped on the neared gray cat she saw. The cat yowled in pain. "Hey watch it."

When Citrineshine realized that his cat wasn't a cat lead by Tigerstar she scrambled off of him. "I am sorry." The cat gave her a look that made Citrinesine's skin grow hot with embarrassment.

Citrineshine turned away to attack another cat. This cat was small and thin so she sent the cat running quickly.

Citrineshine snapped her head around so she could see the whole of the battle. It was simple to tell who the opponent was because they were all either gray or black but there were many of them. To much for the Starclan cats. More and more of the StarClan cats were slinking away into the bushes.

A dark gray cat sprung at Citrineshine. The cat was rather small, smaller than she, So Citrineshine knocked him to the ground and dug her claws into his unprotected belly.

The pain that Citrineshine had been pulling back for so long caught up with her. It poked at her like needles. Everywhere where there was a scratch instantly screamed out.

Citrineshine felt a paw gently prodding her side. She flipped around but nothing revealed itself. She was suddenly knocked to the side by that Gray Cat and her life passed before her eyes.

**Ok peoples so now were back to the beginning of the story where the gray attacks Citrineshine. But I'm not going to type all that stuff again so you can just look back at it …………….yaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn……..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors

**Ok continuing on from the point of where Citrineshine is on the ground being knocked silly.**

Citrineshine closed her eyes. It was all over now and she couldn't do anything. 'StarClan has a different destiny for you. You must find what they are trying to tell you. You are the chosen cat to enter the battle and fight for StarClan.' Graystar's words rebounded in her head. She was the cat chosen from StarClan. They picked out Citrineshine from all the cats in the forest. They picked her.

A sense of pride filled Citrineshine's weak, trembling body. Her claws dug into the ground with anticipation. Determination flowed through her veins. She was going to see this through.

No longer did strength rest in Citrineshine's muscles, it was the ambition to move forward. Aspiration drove her to get up and face the tom once again. The wind of daring rustled through her fur. Citrineshine dug her teeth into the cat's exposed throat.

The cat struggled on the dirt gasping for breath. A glaze ran over his eyes. Citrineshine paid barely any attention to the gray cat.

She ran off, leaving the dieing tom behind. Citrineshine needed to find Tigerstar. If she defeated the big tabby tom then there would be one less threat in the forest for StarClan.

Citrineshine sprinted through the swarm of battling cats. Her flanks heaved and her heart felt like it was going to burst open from exhaustion. But through all the pain from both wounds and exhaustion Citrineshine was determined to find Tigerstar.

More than once a gray cat would make in pursuit after the ginger warrior but would soon give up, hoping to find a slower opponent to dual against.

Citrineshine felt as if she had the wings of an eagle on her feet as she flew through the battle scene. Citrineshine's eyes dotted around as she zigzagged through the cats.

Then it hit her. The sensation was like being kicked by one of the horses that would sometimes roam over the forest. Citrineshine was to stunned to scream.

Citrineshine did not come to her senses until chaws dug deep into her side. The pain was intolerable. A dark figure stood above her, but she couldn't identify the cat or even if it was a cat. Consciousness was running away from her grasping paws precious life was slipping away from her like a quickly setting sun. Soon the sun would fade and night would prevail, ending Citrineshine's life as a warrior.

_I won't let that happen._ Citrineshine's senses came back to her. She looked up and saw Tigerstar opening his jaws, getting ready to deliver the death bite.

Citrineshine squirmed through his brawny grasp. She darted a few tail lengths away and crouched down. Firestar had shown her this trick during training, but would a strong, clever cat such as Tigerstar fall for it?

Citrineshine tensed her muscles. She waited for Tigerstar to leap at her.

Tigerstar hopped forward but rushed back to make sure that no trickery took place. The movement almost made Citrineshine jump up to attack him but she held her ground. She wouldn't let Tigerstar rule the forest, and if a little childish trick would stop him then so be it. Tiger faked again and Citrineshine flinched so she almost fell off her paws.

Finally Tigerstar went in for his kill. Citrineshine was ready for him. Every sense pinpointing Tigerstar's position and hers. She jumped at his open belly, claws exposed. She knocked over the leader and tore open his throat. Warm blood covered her muzzle as her teeth gored into the cat's flesh.

Citrineshine felt a prodding at her side. She zoomed around but only fighting cats were surrounding her. Citrineshine felt more prodding at her side coming from an invisible alien force.

Citrineshine snapped open her eyes and scrambled in the damp log only drenching her ginger fur in dirty water.

"Sleeping while on patrol." Spiderleaf said, his voice dangerously calm.

"I am sorry Spiderleaf." Citrineshine dipped her head. She didn't want to meet the warrior's furious gaze.

"I will report this to Graystar and see what kind of punishment we will deal out."

"No please don't Spiderleaf." Citrineshine didn't want to be on bad terms with the ThunderClan leader.

"Follow me."

The two cats strode in silence to the ThunderClan camp. The sunset was blood red. The purple clouds placed in front to the bloody sun were like claws ripping through it. The image made Citrineshine wonder how StarClan was doing without her.

The two cats entered the camp. Graystar was lying at the base of Highstone, he looked frail. His coat was even more ruffled. His ribs showed and the whole of him reminded Citrineshine of a thin bare branch in the middle of leaf bare. She felt sorry for her leader.

"Graystar." Spiderleaf caught the leader's dull gaze.

"I know what happened. Go away Spiderleaf." said Graystar.

"But-"

"Go"

Spiderleaf went without bowing his head in a formal departure.

"Come here." Graystar said to Citrineshine in a gentler tone.

Citrineshine took a shaky step forward. "It wasn't my fault, StarClan needed help." She explained the scenario to Graystar.

"I know, StarClan told me that one of my clan had their heart in another. I just didn't understand which cat or which clan, but now I know it's you and StarClan. You must have shown great courage."

"Thank you Graystar." Citrineshine stared at the old leader for a moment before asking. "What is courage Graystar, what does it really mean?"

"After all this time you don't know what courage means?" When Citrineshine shook her head Graystar explained the definition of courage. "Courage is when you know that you're already beaten, but you don't give up and see it through no matter what. Most of the time you'll lose but you know………… sometimes you win."

**The end big applause Now Review People pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!**


End file.
